carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilderwest
The Wilderwest is the most western point of the Carthax sector, extending beyond the light of the astronomicon and into the halo stars. Due to areas where the warp is unusually becalmed, making normal ship travel difficult to those without an Almanac to chart the ever shifting shipping lanes, the region was never fully brought into compliance by the Ultramarines and swifty degenerated back into a lawless realm of space with only The Boundary remaining staunchly under Imperial rule. =Regions of the Wilderwest= The Boundary The Boundary represents the final frontier of the Imperium on the western edge of the Carthax sector, bordering on the anarchic Lawless Worlds and the capricious Caprasia Doldrums, it has few worlds of any material wealth and acts as little more than a blockade to prevent fugitives escaping Imperial Law. Planets of note: The Gateway (or Gateway 45/j/8b to use the Administratum's full unimaginative title) is the last Imperial planet before passing the borders into the Lawless Worlds and houses the second largest judicial hub in the sector to cope with the mass of prosecutions. Also known unofficially as the Runner's Rest due to its use as the central base for many of the bounty hunters operating in this region of space. Port Sentinel is an artificial planetoid that acts as a refuelling station and final port for many traders and supply ships preparing to embark into the Caprasia Doldrums. The Lawless Worlds The Lawless Worlds are a haven for all those seeking to escape retribution from the Imperial authorities with few planets having any semblence of Imperial Law left, it is a realm where life is cheap and people, and sometimes entire ships, can disappear without trace. Planets of note: Deception, formally known as Autograd, was once a majestic hiveworld with high amounts of industrial output until the natural resources diminished and production levels dropped, forcing the Administratum to cut its tithes, and along with further complications of offworld supplies, many of the aristocracy, wealthy and the lucky simply embarked on a mass exodus, leaving several million unfortunates behind to witness the hiveworld slowly rot. Now, it is little more than a haven for pirates, renegades and criminals, each carving their own little business empires of highly illegal traffick, but breathing a little life back into the dying world. It is rumoured that anyone can acquire anything in Deception. Nastrid, a barren frontier world of continent sized savannahs and rocky mountain ranges. Having little mineral wealth, there are a few mining settlements across its surface, however its reputation is largely due to the big game and dangerous predators that roam across its plain that many traders come to hunt, capture and sell as pit beasts to coreward planets for a lucrative profit. Mercia, orignally classified as a deathworld due the high temperature, uninhabitable deserts, sparse vegetation and a plethora of predatory, toxic and venomous fauna, it was reclassified as frontier world due to large mineral deposits discovered in the more habitable regions of the planet. Now, its primarily visited by members of Adeptus Mechanicus and prospectors with an eye for larger mining operations in the future. The Wilderwest The Wilderwest is the region of space that extends beyond the furthest reaches of the astronomicon and many of the worlds within have yet to be classified let alone populated. Planets of note: Calico, a mining world of rare mineral deposits with a surface covered with gravel and towers of scree several miles high, all contact has since been lost and all expeditions to accertain the cause have failed to return. End (or End of the Line) was once a frontier world and furthest westerly planet of the Imperium lying on the astronomicon median line, for reasons unknown End degenerated from Imperial rule and became an outpost for all forms of reprobates, both human and xenos alike. Amongst the shelter-towns, nestled in the planet's glacial crags away from the arctic winds, a man may find any number of willing mercenaries with a wide variety of specialisations. The Caprasia Doldrums The Caprasia Doldrums are a treacherous realm, filled with spacial pockets of becalmed-warp that makes navigating the shipping lanes extremely difficult without an Almanac, and whilst there are several populated planets within this region, tales of ships that can become trapped for centuries at a time normally leave them isolated from the Imperium as only the most tenacious and well-prepared shipmaster are willing to even attempt the journey. Planets of note: Virgil is a maximum security penal colony. For all intents and purposes, Virgil is uninhabitable for all known life due to its extreme amospheric pressure, high surface temperature, dense carbon dioxide atmosphere and frequent acid storms that scours the planet of any organic matter. The colony itself is actually several kilometers below the surface, with a single port above ground shielded by a thick umbrella of adamantium. Being sentenced to incarceration on Virgil means a lifetime of mining to harness the geothermic energy needed to power the colony without any possibility of escape. Samson was as far as the Ultramarines penetrated into the Caprasia Doldrums and by that time, it had developed into an independant civilisation and treated the arrival of the astartes as a threat and authorised the use of their atomic weapons. The resultant thermonuclear war all but destroyed the once verdant world leaving it a blasted radioactive desert. Shortly after, an outbreak of the deadly Neurone plague deccimated the remaining survivors, leaving the scattered remnant tribes of road warriors scavenging amongst the endless highways and shattered cities, ever embattled against each other and the slowly growing population of walking corpses. Meridian has few settlements but a large research facility called Three-Fourteen that catalogues stellar anomalies, however, as much of the information about Three-Fourteen has been sealed by the Inquisition, rumours abound that something altogether more sinister is happening on Meridian, especially considering its close proximity to the quarantined Naxos Reaches. Now little more than a feral world of desolate crags, Hinnom, a long lost human colony in the furthest reaches of the Caprasia Doldrums, dates back as far as the Dark Age of Technology. The precise details of the so-called Tragedy of Hinnom's Children sometime after its rediscovery in the thirty-second millennium are unknown, but what is suspected is that a cataclysm forced the colonists to turn to genetic technology and surgical alteration to survive, sciences that were considered horrific even in that dark age. Several generations of further genetic degeneration have left Hinnom's Children little more than twisted monsters, malicious and childlike killers that are a far flung parody of the human condition and rumours abound of savage raiders in decrepit flotillas of archaic ships that furiously attack any ship foolish enough to stray too close to Hinnom's boundaries. The Naxos Reaches The Naxos Reaches have been quarantined by the Inquisition, supposedly once inhabited by an ancient and long extinct xenos race, it is believed that it harbours many worlds with ruined evidence of this once-civilisation, although most of the charts and stellar-maps are contridctory at best to be certain. Few that venture into this region ever return, but those that do normally speak of the vast treasures to be found there. To most, Terra Incognita is a myth, but for the few madmen that have ever returned from there speak of glittering cities of pearl and bone, isolated temples devoted to elemental gods, where the normal laws of reality are but mere suggestions and the wonders a man can discover there. Category:Fluff Category:Carthaxian astrography Category:Does not match template